scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Living Doll
The Mystery gang was on their way to visit a friend of theirs, Mr. Hadleft. They were going to see his doll collection. He was said to have the best doll collection in the whole region! When they got there Mr. Hadleft came running up to them. He was pale and sweaty. He stammered,"Th-th-th-that d-d-doll tried to k-k-kill me!" "Yikes! A doll tried to kill you?!", ''Shaggy exclaimed. "I think I'll just sit right here and give no reason for a doll to try and kill ''me." With that Scooby also said, "Raggy rill need relp. I rill ray rere." "Oh no, you won't.", Velma declared." You're coming with us because your part of this gang." She turned to Mr. Hadleft, who had returned to normal color and who was telling Fred and Daphne what happened. " I-I-I was j-j-just polishing m-m-my d-dolls wh-when D-Darlene s-sat u-u-up and s-s-said," I am coming for you!" She s-said it f-f-five t-times! Then s-s-she tried t-to h-h-hit m-m-me with a s-s-sword. He fainted then. Fred caught him and said to Daphne,"Call the doctor. He needs to be looked at." Daphne pulled out her cell phone and called the doctor. She turned to Fred and said, "He's on the way." "Okay.", Fred said. "Help me put him on the ground." So, Fred and Daphne put Mr. Hadleft on the ground very slowly. The doctor soon arrived and heped revive him. The doctor said he was okay but needed to rest for awhile. Velma turned to Fred and Daphne. She said to them, "While you go and help Mr. Hadleft into bed Shaggy, Scooby, and I will go search for clues to this doll's statement." "Okay. We'll join you later.", Fred said. With that, he and Daphne each grabbed one of Mr. Hadleft's arms and they slowly helped him into bed. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby walked toward the large hut where Mr. Hadleft kept his dolls. Velma opened the door and jumped in surprise. "Wow.", she said. "I wouldn't really be shocked that one of these creepy dolls came to life and attacked someone." Well," Shaggy said, "You don't have to be shocked because one of these creepy dolls has already come to life and attacked someone." Velma glared at him and said, "I know. So, we shall walk in and find out the cause of that." Shaggy replied with "Shall? Nobody says that anymore." "Well, I just did." Velma said. Scooby said," Rome on (come on)! Rets ro rinside (lets go inside)." "Okay." Let's go!" Velma said cheerfully. Shaggy wasn't happy about that. Velma and Scooby bravely walked in Shaggy declared that he was going to stand guard outside. So, Velma told Scooby to take the left side while she took the right side."Rokay (okay)." They weren't searching for long when an ear-piercing scream came from Velma's side of the room. Scooby whipped around. The screaming had stopped and Velma was nowhere to be found! Scooby ran out of the hut and told Shagy what happened. Then they both ran toward Mr. Hadleft's house. Fred and Daphne looked up with concern. Shaggy and Scooby blurted out together, "Velma's gone missing!" Soon they all were looking on Velma's side of the room. There was only one thing that was suspicious. Darlene. Daphne asked," Do you think Darlene had something to do with Velma's disappearance?" Fred answered," Probably. I wonder what that screaming was that Scooby heard. It could've been Darlene or Velma." Scooby spoke up. " It ridn't round rike Relma." 'It didn't?" Daphne questioned. "Then it could've been Darlene." "Well, whatever it was isn't going to show itself", Fred declared." Let's go to bed and investigate tomorrow." The next day Mr. Hadleft insisted that he take Velma's place. "I want to help solve this mystery.", he told them. They reluctantly agreed. Since it was daytime, the hut didn't look as menacing. But everyone still got an eerie feeling. Suddenly, Daphne screamed. Fred grabbed Daphne and jerked her away from Darlene. She had fainted when Darlene sat up and raised a knife at her. Fred grabbed the knife from Darlene. Or, at least he tried to. He couldn't jerk it out of her hand. The doll turned her head and said to Fred, "I'm coming after Daphne next. But I'll have to finish with Velma first!" Category:Note: This is an in-progress. I'm publishing this so my progress will be saved.